


Melodies and Rhythm

by chenenenenen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenenenenen/pseuds/chenenenenen
Summary: I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm really sorry if it was really long.





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

 

Lee Jihoon let out a sigh as he had finally finished packing his things.

 

“Jihoon?”

 

“Yeah?” Jihoon answered opening the door and saw his father standing by the doorway.

 

“Your mother’s here to pick you up.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be on my way down.” Jihoon replied as he grabbed his bag and double checked the room if he forgot something.

 

When he came down, his parents were in the living room talking.

 

“Are you ready?” Jihoon’s mother asked as she saw Jihoon entering.

 

“Yes.” Jihoon answered. He approached his father and gave a hug. “I’ll be back next weekend.”

 

“I’ll see you then.”

 

On the way to their destination, rain began to pour.

 

“So much for the weather report saying it was going to be a clear day.”

 

Jihoon looked out the window and ran his fingers through the fog covered glass.

 

  
“I have something to tell you Jihoonie. I talked about it with your father for a long time now.”

 

“What is it?” Jihoon was somehow interested even if he didn’t really want to hear it.

 

Jihoon’s mom sighed and stopped the car at the side of the road. “I’m taking you to New York and live with me.”

 

“Huh?” Jihoon was startled and confused at what he heard. “You’re kidding, right?” he said trying to laugh but stopped when he saw his mother’s face.

 

“I wish I was Jihoonie.” Jihoon’s mother replied. “Your father said it will be good for you.”

 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me anything?” Jihoon felt his tears welling up. “You guys don’t tell me anything.”

 

“We thought you’ll agree to it.”

 

“You thought?” Jihoon was beginning to get angry as he balled up his fists. “You really think I’ll agree to anything you say?”

 

“Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon couldn’t take it any longer and decided to get out of the car despite the rain.

 

“Come back Jihoon!”

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

“You’ll get sick out here.”

 

“Just leave me alone.” Jihoon cried and sliding out of his mother’s grasp. “For once, I want to get away from you.” He was beginning to sob and his mother was having second thoughts of approaching him again.

 

“Come home later, okay?”

 

Jihoon nodded and heard his mother leave. He stayed at the same spot until the car was out of his sight.

 

Jihoon turned to the other direction and walked as far as his legs could take him.

 

The rain had already stopped when he arrived at a beach. He looked around and found the beach and used it as a chance to spend time for himself. He took off his wet shoes and socks and stepped into the bare sand that cooled his feet. The wind was still strong and let out a breath as the smell of salt and sea invaded his nostrils.

 

Jihoon approached the coast and let the waves lap at his feet. For once, he was finally doing things he like instead of following what his parents would say.

 

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

Jihoon gasped and turned around to find a man looking at him.

 

“Huh?” Jihoon was beginning to shiver. “I’m n-n—not really cold.”

 

“Your body says differently.” The man said as he brushed his hair with his hand when the wind blew.

 

“I guess I am.”

 

“C’mon’ follow me.”

 

“I don’t really talk to strangers.”

 

The man sighed and stretched out his hand. “I’m Choi Seungcheol.”

 

“Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon shook Seungcheol’s hand and was surprised at how soft it was.

 

“Well, now that we know each other. Will you come with me now?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol quietly walked until they reached a house.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” Seungcheol offered when they stepped inside.

 

“That would be nice.” Jihoon said and noticed the awards that lined at one part of the wall. “You’re a music producer?”

 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol answered handing his guest a mug. “You’re into music?”

 

“Yeah but nothing serious.” Jihoon took a small sip letting the warm liquid seep into his mouth. “Are you one of those big-headed snobbish producers then?”

 

“If I was like that then you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“I have something to show you.”

 

They entered another room and found different instruments inside.

 

“You play any of these?”

 

“Well, I sure can.” Jihoon said spotting the piano, guitar, and the drum set.

 

“Let me see you play then.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Seungcheol nodded. “Of course, I offered didn’t I?”

 

Jihoon nodded and approached the piano and pressed a few keys and the sound echoed throughout the room. “I don’t want to break it though.”

 

“I won’t charge anything on you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Jihoon positioned himself again in front of the piano and began playing Defying Gravity.

 _It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

 

  
Seungcheol stood by the door mouth gaped open in surprise. “You sure have a strong set of pipes there.” He didn’t even know that he was already clapping.

 

“You’re thinking of something are you?”

 

Seungcheol grinned when his plan was caught. “You’ll be a great addition to my label Lee Jihoon.”

 

“I think my shoes have dried already.” Jihoon rushed out of the room and went to get his shoes.

 

“Think about it.”

 

“Singing in front of people isn’t really my strong suit Mr. Choi.” Jihoon told the man.

 

“Please?”

 

Jihoon sighed. “Fine, but if I say no then that’s it, okay?”

 

Seungcheol nodded. “I can work with that.”

 

“Thank you for letting me play your piano Mr. Choi.” Jihoon said bowing slightly.

 

“I can drive you home if you want.” Seungcheol offered.

 

“It’s okay, I can manage on my own.” Jihoon replied as he slipped on his shoes and was about to go out when he stopped halfway and turned back to Seunghcheol. “I guess I’ll need that ride after all.” He said when he realized that he didn’t have his belongings with him.

 

Seungcheol grabbed his car keys and they made their way towards the garage where a black Maserati was parked.

 

“Doesn’t this car cost a fortune?”

 

“They do. It took a while before I managed to buy this though.”

 

“I wouldn’t dirty this up, wouldn’t I?”

 

“Stop worrying and just get in.”

 

Jihoon nodded and took a seat at the front.

 

“Where to then?” Seungcheol asked starting the engine.

 

Instead of going to his mother’s house, Jihoon gave Seungcheol his father’s home address.

 

“Thank you for the ride Mr. Choi.” Jihoon said stepping out of the car.

 

“Call me Seungcheol, okay?”

 

Jihoon nodded. “Thank you Seungcheol-ssi.”

 

“Seungcheol is fine.”

 

"Seungcheol.” Jihoon repeated.

 

“Think about the offer okay?”

 

Jihoon nodded and waited for the car to leave his line of vision before stepping to the front door where his father was suprised to see him.

 

“What are you doing here Jihoon?” Jihoon’s father exclaimed in surprise. “Who was that?”

 

“We’re going to have a really long talk Dad.” Jihoon said in a serious tone that he noticed his father flinch.

 

“I guess, she told you now."

 

Jihoon nodded in stepped inside. “I’ll call Mom and tell her I’ll stay here for the night.”


	2. TWO

“What do you mean you’re going to go to New York?” Kwon Soonyoung gasped. “Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me with Wonwoo here?” he continued as he glanced at the said male beside him. “I’ll go nuts.”

 

“I’m talking with them on not going through with it, okay?” Jihoon replied. “It’s not like I’m going right away. I have 2 months to change mom’s mind.”

 

“How?” Jeon Wonwoo asked while munching on something.

 

“I don’t know. Any ideas?” Jihoon asked his friends with curious look.

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo shook their heads together. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

 

“And fast.” Wonwoo said. “2 months isn’t that long.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Soonyoung replied. “I can’t afford to lose my bestest friend in the world.”

 

“What am I?” Wonwoo sounded rather offended. “A potato?”

 

“You’re somebody different Wonwoo.”

 

“Let’s worry about this later.” Jihoon said hearing the bell ring. “Let’s get to class.”

 

After school, the three friends made their way to a cafe nearby.

 

“Any ideas?” Jihoon asked as soon as they arrived.

 

“I actually couldn’t think straight.” Soonyoung scratched his head looking regretful.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo could only shook his head in response.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

Jihoon was in the middle of his usual daydreaming when he noticed somebody looking at them.

 

“Seungcheol?”

 

“Who?” Soonyoung and Wonwoo turned to look at where Jihoon was looking.

 

“That’s Choi Seungcheol.” Soonyoung said. “You know him Ji?”

 

“Kind of.” Jihoon stood from his seat and walked towards Seungcheol who greeted him with a wide smile.

 

“Hello Jihoon.” Seungcheol greeted. “Out with friends?”

 

“Yes.” Jihoon nodded. “Are you here alone?”

 

Seungcheol shooked his head. “I’m here with my secretary.” He said pointing to the man standing by the counter.

“Who might this be?” The secretary asked upon arriving.

 

“This is Lee Jihoon.” Seungcheol answered. “Jihoon, this is my secretary Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

“Jihoon?” Jeonghan repeated trying to remember something. “The one you talked about yesterday? The one with the strong pipes?”

 

“Yes.” Seungcheol said. “So, have you thought about my offer yet?”

 

Jihoon shook his head in response. “I haven’t talked to my parents about it yet.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Seungcheol replied a bit disappointed. “If you need help on convincing them, there must be something I or Jeonghan here can do.”

 

“I can handle it for now but I’ll definitely ask for help if I’ll need it.”

 

“Don’t hesitate to call us then.” Jeonghan said handing the boy business cards. “Nice to meet you by the way.”

 

“You too.”

 

Jihoon returned to his friends after Seungcheol and Jeonghan left.

 

“You know Choi Seungcheol?” Soonyoung asked the youngest of their group. “How?”

 

“I sang for him yesterday.” Jihoon answered his hands fiddling with the business cards.

 

“You went to an audition?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Sort of. I don’t know if you can call it an audition though since it was inside his house.”

 

“You got to get inside his house?”

“Just the living room and his music room.”

 

“Was his house big?”

 

Jihoon nodded. “But it looked more like a resthouse than a regular home.”

 

“How?”

 

“At a beach.”

 

“It was raining like crazy yesterday Ji.”

 

“I had an argument with mom yesterday and ran off.” Jihoon sighed. “ I stopped by a beach and there he was. I thought he was some kind of crazy guy but it was the total opposite.”

 

“A lot of people would love to be on his company Ji.” Soonyoung said shaking his friend’s shoulder. “You can use that as an excuse not to go.”

 

“Soonyoung’s right for once.”

 

“Ye—“ Soonyoung glared at the other boy. “What on earth do you mean for once?”

 

“I guess I can use that. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

3 Days later.

 

Today was one of those days that Jihoon’s parents were together after their divorce.

 

“I have announcement to make.” Jihoon said after dinner.

 

His parents immediately turned to their son who had a look of determination.

 

“Three days ago, I received an offer.” Jihoon began speaking and pulled out one of the business cards.

 

  
“Choi Seungcheol.” Jihoon’s mother read what was written on the card. “CEO, Seventeen Entertainment.”

 

“Where’d you meet him?” Jihoon’s father asked as he examined the card.

 

“At the beach. Yesterday.” Jihoon answered. “He heard me sing and wondered if I can join his company.”

 

“Would you like to do it?”

 

“I want to try.” Jihoon said. “Who knows? Maybe I can hit it big.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Jihoon’s mother spoke with a stern look on her face.

 

“Why not?” Jihoon’s father turned to his ex-wife. “Your son wants to do it.”

 

“I know he wants to sing but he can do it while he’s in New York.”

 

“What if I don’t want to go New York?”

 

“You’re coming with me Lee Jihoon.”

 

“I knew this would happen.” Jihoon mumbled and took out his phone to dial a number. “I’ll be right back.”

 

  
Moments later, Jihoon returned to the dining room with two people.

 

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Lee.” Seungcheol greeted “I’m Choi Seungcheol, CEO of Seventeen Entertainment.”

 

“Jihoon, can you wait in the living room?”

 

“What am I? A kid?”

 

“Just go, okay?”

 

“Keep him company Jeonghan.” Seungcheol addressed his secretary.

 

Jeonghan nodded and followed Jihoon to the living room.

 

“Didn’t expect to hear so soon.” Jeonghan said.

 

“Neither can I.” Jihoon replied. “Dad’s pretty chill with the idea but Mom on the other hand needs more than my persuasion.”

 

“Oh, Seungcheol’s going to get to convince her, don’t worry.”

 

“I hope so.” Jihoon sighed and looked at the dining room’s direction where his parents and Seungcheol were in deep with their conversation. “I really want this to work out.”

 

“So, you're still a student huh.” Jeonghan asked while examining the photos on top of a shelf.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m on my last year of high school.”

 

“Isn’t being a senior in high school tough?”

 

“It is but I’ll live through it.”

 

“There’s training at the company too, Think you can handle that?”

 

“I’ve been through worse things but I think I’ll be able to do it.”

 

“That sounds.. assuring.”

 

They were so into their conversation that they failed to notice Seungcheol and Jihoon’s parents walked inside the living room.

 

“How’d it go?” Jeonghan asked when he finally noticed and Jihoon spun around from his seat full of anticipation.”

 

“Mom?” Jihoon said noticing the look on the woman’s face.

 

“You can go but if something wrong happens, you’re going home, understand?”

 

Jihoon nodded and ran to hug his mother. “What about New York?”

 

“You’re the one who’s worried about New York now huh.”

 

“You always wanted me to go. I was just curious what’s going to happen then.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Thank you Mom.” Jihoon said barely able to hide his excitement.

 

“We’ll take our leave then.” Seungcheol announced to the family.

 

“I’ll walk you guys out.” Jihoon said and followed the two to the door.

 

  
“Welcome to the company.” Seungcheol told Jihoon with a bright smile and Jihoon couldn’t help but notice how white Seungcheol’s teeth were.

 

“I told you Seungcheol could convince your mother.”Jeonghan tapped Jihoon’s shoulder. “You should get ready for tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Jihoon felt rather confused. “What about tomorrow?”

 

“Swing by my office after your classes tomorrow and we’ll go through the details for your training.” Seungcheol answered. “Bring your friends if you want.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Jihoon replied.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan chorused before leaving.

 

Jihoon immediately stepped inside the house after the two left.

 

“It’s time I leave too.” Jihoon’s mother said as Jihoon reached the living room.

 

“Already?” Jihoon said sounding disappointed.

 

“I have work to do Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon nodded and hugged his mother. “Thank you Mom.”

 

“No problem son.” Jihoon’s mother replied. “Just don’t make me regret my decision, okay?”

 

“You won’t.” Jihoon assured.

 

That night, Jihoon couldn’t sleep due to his excitement for tomorrow.

 

END OF CHAPTER TWO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm really sorry if it was really long.


	3. THREE

Jihoon and friends stood outside and stared at the building of Seventeen Entertainment.

 

“It’s tall.” Soonyoung gaped at the building in front of him.

 

“The guide said they moved here two years ago.” Jihoon said glancing at his phone. “Let’s get inside.”

 

After going through reception, the three boys rode the elevator up to the topmost floor where a familiar face greeted them.

 

“Welcome guys.” Jeonghan greeted with a grin plastered on his face. “Seungcheol’s not here yet, can you guys wait for a bit?”

 

“Sure.” Jihoon nodded. “Are you guys hungry or something?” he turned to his companions.

 

“Are you planning on treating us Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asked excitedly.

 

“No, there’s a vending machine over there.” Jihoon deadpanned.

 

“Why would there be a vending machine here?” Wonwoo stared at the said piece of electronics.

 

“Seungcheol insisted on it.” Jeonghan spoke emerging from Seungcheol’s office. “I didn’t know why but he seemed hellbent on it.”

 

30 minutes passed before Seungcheol’s figure appeared out of the elevator. “Were you guys waiting long?”

 

“Not really.” Jihoon answered.

 

“Good. Shall we start right away?”

 

Jihoon nodded and turned to his friends. “You guys will be fine, right?”

 

“Of course.” Soonyoung answered while munching on his third chocolate bar of the day.

 

“Go on. We’ll manage.” Wonwoo urged.

 

“I’ll look after them, don’t worry.” Jeonghan said assuringly.

 

Jihoon nodded again and followed Seungcheol to his office.

 

“Take a seat.” Seungcheol said who was now sitting behind a expensive looking oak desk. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Jihoon looked around the office as one wall was lined with rows of trophy cases. “You sure do have a lot of awards.”

 

 

“Those awards go way back from high school.”

 

“So you started early then.”

 

“That’s what happens if you get really bored. You start doing things and find yourself unable to stop.” Seungcheol sighed and pulled out a folder

from one of the drawers. “Enough about me. Let’s talk about you, shall we?”

 

 

  
“What are you guys doing?” Jeonghan asked the two boys who were leaning against the door when he came back from the rest room’

 

“We don’t hear anything.” Soonyoung sounded almost whispering. “Is Jihoonie going to be okay?”

 

Jeonghan chuckled. “He’ll be fine. We’re an entertainment agency not the mafia so you guys can rest easy.”

 

“I tried stopping him.” Wonwoo looking apologetic at the older man. “He just worries too much when it comes to Jihoon.”

“I understand how he feels.” Jeonghan sighed. “I worried for Seungcheol when he started too but look where he is now. I’m sure Seungcheol’s taking good care of him.”

 

Soonyoung turned with a shocked expression. “What taking good care are you talking about?”

 

Wonwoo slapped Soonyoung behind the head. “Don’t get your imaginations up, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung rubbed the spot where he was hit and tried to look pitiful. “That hurt Woonie.” He said jutting his lower lip for the full effect.

 

The door suddenly opened throwing Soonyoung down the floor. “Double kill.” He heard Wonwoo say and a chuckling Jeonghan.

 

“What are you doing on the floor Soon?” Jihoon asked and gasped when he noticed the red spot on the older boy’s forehead.

 

“You hit me with the door Jihoonie.” Soonyoung replied and now he didn’t need to try to look pitiful because he already looked like one. “Woonie hit me too. Why is everybody hitting me today?”

 

“Get up. I’ll get you ice cream as an apology.” Jihoon said helping Soonyoung stand up.

 

“Really?” Soonyoung expression suddenly made a full change. “Let’s go then.”

 

Jihoon nodded and turned to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. “Thank you for giving me the chance Mr. Choi.”

 

“No problem. You guys go have fun.” Seungcheol replied.

 

The three students excused themselves and left.

 

“That was fast.” Jeonghan spoke once the three boys were out of earshot.

 

“I know. Jihoon’s really determined to do this. He didn’t need too much convincing.” Seungcheol replied. “Let’s go celebrate ourselves.”

 

“As long as you’re paying.” Jeonghan grinned.

 

“Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it.


	4. 4

Jihoon was inside one of the music rooms sitting in front of a black piano. His hands have been itching to play the instrument ever since he saw it during the tour around the building a week after he started. Slowly, he pressed one key, the sound immediately revebrated inside the room. It was followed by another press of a key and before he knew it, Jihoon was already playing an unfamiliar melody.

 

“I heard from Seungcheol you played the piano.”

 

Jihoon jumped in surprised and pressed a wrong key, the vibrations the only sound he heard. “Mr. Yoon.” he said when he recovered from the shock. “That was scary.”

 

“Sorry.” Jeonghan replied and walked towards the trainee. “Just got excited from hearing you the first time.” he adds. “Which brings me to the question, What song was that?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The one you played.”

 

“Oh.” Jihoon realizes. “It was something random.”

 

“That something random sounded very nice.” Jeonghan complimented. “So you made it up?”

 

“I guess.” the trainee shrugged. “I just play what I like when I see a piano.”

 

“You had a piano before?”

 

“Used to.” Jihoon’s mind floated back to the time he was younger when his mom gifted him a piano for Christmas. It was a small one but the sound quality was nice and it made carrying it around easier for the young Jihoon. “It was a keyboard more than an actual piano. It still counts, I guess.” he adds. “And Soonyoung and Wonwoo would go nuts if they heard me play.” he didn’t realize that a small smile had crept up to his lips as he recalled the memories. “More Soonyoung than Wonwoo.” he chuckles. Yep, he missed spending time with his best friends.

 

“How long have you been here again?” the secretary asked.

 

“3 months, I think.” It was a rough estimate but Jihoon was pretty sure of it.

 

“You’ve made a lot of progress in that short span of time.” Jeonghan replies. “Seungcheol would’ve been proud if he was here.”

 

“Where is Mr. Choi?” Jihoon realized he hadn’t seen the boss since he had started.

 

“He’s been in and  out of the country these past few months.” Jeonghan answered. “He says it’s business matters, but he’s not saying anything.” he huffed. “And I’m his secretary, for crying out loud.”

 

Jihoon nods. “Shouldn’t you be accompanying him if he means business?”

 

“That’s what I told him but the guy keeps telling me he needs somebody he trusts to run this place while he’s gone.”

 

“So, how’s the experience?”

 

“I’m amazed Seungcheol’s still standing at the end of the day with all the things he has to do.” Jeonghan decides it was time for him to sit down after remembering his feet had hurt from standing too much. “Can you play another song for me?”

 

“Sure.” Jihoon nods and positions his fingers in front of the piano. “Any requests?”

 

“Play me something random again.” was Jeonghan’s request.

 

Jihoon stilled for a moment before his hands began to move and worked its magic on the instrument. This time, the tune was sounded upbeat, a different one from what Jeonghan had heard earlier. Unlike earlier, this wasn’t something random, it was like something Jihoon had been practicing this piece for a long time. It reminded Jeonghan of a person confessing to a person they like for a long time.

 

“I’ve been blessed.” Jeonghan sighs contentedly after the song had ended. “What was that called?”

 

“I called it 20.” Jihoon answers and for some reason he was fidgeting because it was the first time someone had heard of it. “How was it?”

 

“It definitely lifted my spirits.” Jeonghan said. “I say it’s pretty good.”

 

Jihoon had a big smile plastered on his face when he heard the compliment. “You were the first person to hear it Mr. Yoon.”

 

“So your friends haven’t heard of it?”

 

Jihoon shook his head. “I didn’t know what else to play so I did that instead.”

 

“I’m honored, Lee Jihoon.” Jeonghan replied. “I already see a bright future ahead of you.” he says. “And it’s getting pretty late, you should head home.”

 

Jihoon nods and stands up to excuse himself. “See you next time Mr. Yoon.” he says before making his exit.

 

\---

When Jihoon had arrived home, he immediately sent his friends a message on their group chat.

  
  


**TO:SOONYOUNG,WONWOO**

 

**HI GUYS!!!**

 

Jihoon wasn’t expecting any reply soon but his phone began to blow up seconds after he sent the message.

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**OMG, JIHOOOOONNNNNIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!**

 

**JIHHOOOOONNNNIIIEEE!!!**

 

**HHHHHOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIEEEEEEE**

 

**WONWOO:**

 

**HI!**

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**You don’t hang out with us anymore :((((**

 

**JIHOON:**

 

**You know why I couldn’t Soonie.**

 

**WONWOO:**

 

**So, what’s up?**

 

**JIHOON:**

 

**We don’t have anything scheduled tomorrow. Want to hang out?**

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**SURE!!**

 

**YES!!!**

 

**OK!!!**

 

**ABSOLUTELY!!**

 

**SUPER!!!**

 

**JIHOON:**

 

**Woonie, what happened?**

 

**WONWOO:**

 

**Our little friend here has been eating too much sugar again.**

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**It’s Hoonie that’s little, Not me.**

 

**JIHOON:**

 

**Seriously?**

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**I’M SO SORRY JIHOOOONNNNIIIIEEE!!!!**

 

**JIHOON:**

 

**I’ll see you guys tomorrow.**

 

**WONWOO:**

 

**Ok, cool. See you.**

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**Don’t ignore me Jihoonie.**

 

**Jihoonie.**

 

**Jiji.**

 

**Hoonie.**

 

**Please?**

 

**JIHOON:**

 

**Go to sleep, Kwon Soonyoung.**

 

**SOONYOUNG:**

 

**Ok, I will.**

 

Jihoon just couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Feel free to tell me guys what you think down in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
